The Train
by XxLoveWafflesXx
Summary: AU Originally going to be a one shot, but now a two-shot. It's the year 1949 in Manhattan, New York. Katniss goes to Grand Central Station and meets a boy named Peeta. Turns out, they're both going to take a train to Long Island. And during the trip to Long Island and back, will Katniss and Peeta end up falling for each other? Will make a sequel! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_One shot! I know I'm currently writing another story, but I just thought of the idea in the car yesterday, and I had to write it! Hope you like it! –Allison:3 (Btw, Katniss is 21, so is Peeta, and it's in 1949. So sadly, I'll have to do research to do this chapter since I wasn't born in the 40's. If I'm wrong on something, tell me, just don't tell me in a way like, "YOU'RE STUPID! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD!" Just saying.) And in this story, Prim in 17 and the mother is dead. Madge isn't gone, and just for the record, I've never lived or visited New York, so I hope I'm right._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the characters, they belong to Suzanne Collins_

_It's always snowing in New York, always snowing in the winter. _I think. _Always snowing._

It was the year 1949, in late January. The time of the year when it gets really cold. I had just put on a jacket, a scarf, and some boots and I left the house.

When my father died, he had given all the money to my mother, but my mother couldn't handle his death, and just sat on a chair at home, doing nothing but staring off into the distance. Not caring for my little sister, Prim and I. I had to take matters into my own hands and was forced to take care of my family. I had to feed them, and had to make sure they wouldn't starve.

My mother just couldn't deal with it anymore, and she died. Apparently, she knew this would happen. And in her will, she gave half the money to me, half the money to Prim. Prim and I don't see each other often. She had gotten married one year ago, when she was 16, and is now 17. And I'm 21.

I'm leaving for a few days to visit my friend, Madge in Long Island. So I walked all the way to the heart of midtown Manhattan, on 42nd Street and Park Avenue. I entered Grand Central Station. I looked for the schedule that goes to Long Island, and when I did, I walked over to the line.

But as I walked to the line, I had tripped over someone's luggage. _Ow!_ I thought.

"Are you okay?" The man in front of me said. He looked about the same age as me, possibly a few months older. He had ashy blond hair, and bright cerulean eyes that shone like crystals. If I look into them I long enough, I could get lost in them forever.

"Yes, I'm fine." I told him.

"That was quite the fall, don't you think?" He said, giving me a smile. He bent over and gave me his hand. I took it, and he pulled me up.

"Thanks," I said. "I'm Katniss Everdeen. And you are?"

"Peeta Mellark. I don't suppose you live in Manhattan too?"

"I do. I'm just going to visit Long Island for a few days to visit my friend." I say.

"I'm also going to Long Island, clearly, since we're in the same line," I gave a small laugh. "But I'm not visiting my friends; I'm planning to visit my family."

"Oh, that's nice." I tell him.

"Looks like we're going to be on the same train, so I might not be as lonely as I thought I'd be." Says Peeta.

"Great. I could use some company." I say with a smile on face.

Peeta and I wait for the train to come by, and after a few minutes of waiting, it comes. I take a seat next to Peeta. Inside the MTA Metro, the seats are soft and made of fabric with a design of multiple stripes going down. We're both one of the first people to step in since we both don't want to touch the poles. So we take a seat next to each other.

"So Katniss," Peeta begins. "Do you have any family in town?"

"Manhattan, yes. Long Island, no. In Manhattan, I live close by to my little sister, Prim, but we hardly talk, and both of my parents died." I say with a frown.

"Oh, sorry to bring it up." Peeta apologizes.

"It's fine. I just miss my father the most. I spent more time with him than anyone else."

"My mother died," Peeta says.

"Sorry about that."

"You don't have to be sorry, it's not like you murdered her or anything." I laugh. "Besides, she wasn't the best mother. She would always beat me with a yardstick."

"A _yardstick?_" I ask. He nods. "Ouch. I'd hate to be in your position." He chuckles.

"So, your little sister, how old is she?" He asks.

"She's 17, turning 18 this year."

Peeta whistles. "Wow. Not too little now, is she?" He comments.

"Well, I mean, she's not a baby, but she's still younger than me, so," I say.

"Now, I don't mean to be rude, but how old are _you?"_ Peeta questions.

"I'm 21, turning 22 in May." I answer. "How old are you?"

"Coincidently, the same. But my birthday isn't in May. Before we leave, might I have your number? I don't want to walk off this train having no way to communicate you when we get back home."

"Sure." I say. I write it down on a piece of paper with a pen, and give it to him. He writes down his and gives it to me. I put it in my handbag.

Through the speakers, I hear the driver say, "Welcome to Long Island, we shall be approaching our stop in a few minutes, so get ready, folks."

I frown.

"What's wrong?" Peeta says.

"We're leaving. And I won't be able to see you until next week. _If _we see each other next week, since that's how long I'll be gone,"

"Don't worry; we'll see each other soon. Here, write down your address and I'll write down mine, and we can come visit each other. Okay?"

I nod. "Mhmm."

Everyone was trying to get into a line, but it looked like a huge blob of people. Peeta and I agreed to be last so we won't get into much traffic.

We were at the end, and stepped off the train with our luggage.

I probably looked as sad as ever because Peeta looked into my gray eyes, as I looked into his blue ones. He said, "Don't worry, if it helps, we can both ride in the same taxi. Is that ok?" I nodded my head.

It was really cold, and I didn't have any gloves, so I shoved my hands down my pockets.

Peeta whistled, really loud, and yelled, "TAXI!" The taxi came right when he yelled it, so we hopped in, neither of us sitting in the passenger seat.

"So where are we off to?" The driver asked. I told him the address and he nodded.

The taxi driver rode very fast. So fast, it was scary. I hope he knew what he was doing because I would hold on to Peeta for dear life every time he'd made a turn. Peeta also looked scared because his eyes widened, and put his hand over me as if he was holding me. It was good to know that he can protect me. I took Peeta's hand. Even in this extremely cold weather, Peeta was warm. His touch immediately heated my body, and I was no longer shivering.

We'd finally arrived at Madge's house. I told Peeta he can come with since she has an extra guest room. He accepts because he says his family doesn't expect him for another day. We walk fast away from the taxi, still scared from the speed, and still holding hands.

I ring the doorbell. _Ding Dong!_ Madge opens the door. She gasps, "Katniss! You made it!" She pulls me into a hug that cuts off my circulation.

"Madge, a little too tight," I barely get the words out.

"Oh, sorry." She looks at Peeta. "And who's he?" She gives me a look as if saying _well done_ or _I approve._

"This is Peeta." Peeta and Madge shake hands. "And Peeta, this is my friend, Madge."

"Nice to meet you," Peeta says.

"Nice to meet you, too," Madge replies.

"Do you mind if he stays for only today?" I ask.

"I don't mind at all! Come in, come in!" She answers.

We entered her house, and it was very cozy. She led us to the guest rooms and we put down our stuff.

"I'm going to take a nap. I'm exhausted," Says Peeta.

"Okay, Peeta. Sweet dreams." I say.

As soon as I leave, Madge grabs my arm and pulls me to the living room and sits me down on the couch.

"So, are you and Peeta, you know, 'dating?'" She says.

"_Madge!" _I half whisper, half yell.

"Okay, okay, guess not. But do you _want _to?" She asks. I guess I do, but Peeta and I just met, but I guess people could believe we're in a relationship.

"I suppose," I say.

_**A/N:**__ All of a sudden, I don't want it to be a one shot anymore, so I'm just going to have two chapters. AND THAT'S IT! Anyway, was it good? Because I did a lot of research for the 1940's in order to write this chapter. And I didn't want to include World War II or anything, so I made it 1949. I hope you liked it. Review if you did. –Allison :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Wow, a lot of you guys liked my story. Sorry I haven't written in a while… it's just that, well, my crush found out I like him and him and everyone else has been bugging me about it. I was just too sad to right. Sadly, I have to see his face tomorrow since today's Sunday. Yippee. :( Hope you enjoy this chapter…_

**Disclaimer:**_ No, I sadly don't own the Hunger Games or its characters…_

* * *

"So, are you and Peeta, you know, 'dating?'" She says.

"_Madge!"_ I half whisper, half yell.

"Okay, okay, guess not. But do you _want_ to?" She asks. I guess I do, but Peeta and I just met, but I guess people could believe we're in a relationship.

"I suppose," I say. She smiles.

"I knew it! So, tell me all the details on how you two met."

"Okay," I began. "I was walking to Grand Central Station,"

…

A couple of hours went by, and Peeta finally roused. He must've been really tired.

"Okay everyone, it was nice meeting you Madge. But I have to get going," Peeta said. I looked at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact. Was I sad? Definitely. Am I going to miss him? Totally. He walked over to me. "Goodbye, Katniss. It was nice meeting you and talking to you on the train. I'll see you in Manhattan." He gave me a kiss on the cheek. I felt a slight blush coming on.

Finally, I looked into his eyes. I tried to memorize them, but I felt as if his bright blue orbs were hypnotizing me. They _are_ hypnotizing me. "Bye, Peeta," I tell him. I hug him. "I'll miss you," I stay in his arms, his warmth covering me like a blanket. I want to be enveloped in his arms forever, but it was only a few mere seconds.

"I'll miss you, too." I can just feel Madge smiling, though I can't see her. I just want to see Peeta. He waved one last wave goodbye, and left.

I never knew I could feel this empty. I had Madge with me though, but she could never provide the same comfort Peeta does for me. _Don't worry, you'll see him again,_ But I don't want to see him again. I want to see him _now._

"You miss him." Madge says.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Oh, yes." She let out a small laugh and smiled.

"I'll see him again soon. Let's just have some girl time." I say.

"Does that mean we can go shopping?" She says with her voice getting higher per word. I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Yes, Madge, we can go shopping." She jumps up.

"Yay! Just let me grab my handbag, and we'll get out of here." Her coat was already on, so I grabbed mine and put it on. We then left.

It felt like several hours had gone by, and all I could think of was those pure blue orbs. We didn't really by anything, actually. We were just looking around stores and such. Finally, we got home. It was 8:42 so I went to sleep.

* * *

**Peeta's POV:**

I was back on a taxi, and I kept replaying how Katniss and I met. From her tripping over a suitcase, to the crazy taxi ride.

I missed her smile. I missed her eyes. I missed her. I never even met her before yesterday, and my feelings for her are large.

_Hours later…_

I knocked on my family's door. My father opened it.

"Peeta! Great to see you! Come in!" I did what he said, and came in.

I saw my mother.

She looked at me in disgust and just looked away.

"Are my brothers here?" I asked.

"No, they're not living in New York anymore; they're both living in California with their wives." He answered.

"Oh." When he said wives, all I thought of was Katniss. She can't seem to escape my mind. Well, it's too bad they're not here anymore. At least I'd have someone to talk to besides my father, since I doubt my mother would want to talk to me.

"So, how was the trip?" My father asks.

"Fine. I met someone along the way."

"Ugh, like someone would like to meet a disgusting piece of trash like you." Mother said.

"It's good to know that you care, mother," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" She asks fiercely.

"I, uh, said I love you!" I answer quickly.

"That's what I thought you said." She replies. I take a step away from her.

"So, Peeta, want to talk about this person you met?" Father asks.

I shrug and tell him the story.

…

We all ate dinner very quietly. I try to bring up a conversation; my mother rolls her eyes, and then shakes her head.

Mother leaves the table, and goes straight to her room, without saying a word.

It just leaves me and father.

"You really like that girl, Katniss, don't you." He smirks.

I smile at the thought of her. "Yeah. I miss her. I just met her, but I feel like I've known her forever."

"Do you think she feels the same way?"

"I hope so. I can't wait to see her again when I get home." I say.

"You will, son. Here's an idea: You leave on the day before the week ends, and surprise her. Now, can you help me with the dishes? Your mother is going to kill me if we don't." I smile, and accept.

* * *

**Katniss's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of Madge screaming. I rushed downstairs to see what was going on. Madge looked at me excitedly.

"Guess what?" She said jumping up and down.

"What is it, Madge?"

"I now have a television set!" She said.

"That's great, Madge," I said, not realizing what she'd said. "What, a _television set?_" I asked.

"Yep!" She said, jumping up and down again.

"Those things came out last year, you're so lucky!" I said, amazed. They came out last year in 1948. It was amazing. I've always wondered what it was like to watch TV. But I have a feeling that people would be less productive in life.

"Here, you can watch with me!" I sat down on the couch and watched a show called _Your Show Time. _The show was very dramatic, and kept me on the edge of my seat. The episode was called, "The Necklace".

Right about the end of the episode, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I told Madge. She nodded, and continued watching.

Right in front of me stood Peeta.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey… what're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your family?" I said, curious.

"I got off a day early, but—" I cut him off, and hugged him.

"I missed you." I mumbled.

"I missed you, too," He said.

"Aww, how cute!" Madge said. I scowled at her. "Geez, I'll give you two some alone time," She walked out of the room.

We both let out a little laugh. We looked at each other, with our faces only centimeters apart, we then kissed each other.

I smiled into the kiss. I knew Peeta was warm, but as soon has his lips touched mine, I felt a new heated sensation. We both pulled away.

He and I smiled at each other. Both of us taking in what just happened.

"I _really_ missed you," Peeta says.

I smiled and hugged him again.

* * *

_**The Next Day…**_

Peeta, Madge, and I are outside the train station and say our goodbyes to Madge.

"Well, bye Madge." I say.

"Bye Katniss. Bye Peeta."

"I'll try to visit around Christmas, okay?"

"Please do, it's so lonely here." She replies. As soon as she said that, a man bumps into her. He has dark brown hair, and gray eyes very similar to mine. He's tall and muscular, but Peeta could probably take him down if he needed to.

"Oh, sorry." He said. They looked at each other for a moment, and smiled. "I'm Gale, Gale Hawthorn."

"Madge Undersee." They shook hands, and started to have a conversation I couldn't hear anymore. Peeta and I shared a small laugh.

"Bye, Madge." We both said in unison.

"Bye guys!" After that, she continued talking to Gale.

Peeta and I entered the train again.

"It seems like only yesterday you tripped over that suitcase," Peeta says. I chuckle.

"Time sure goes by fast, doesn't it?" I tell him. And with that, we share one more kiss, on the train.

"Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you." He says.

"I think I love you too." I rest my head on his shoulder, and we get snuggled up together on this cold train.

We both walked home together, hand in hand. Turns out, his house is right across from mine.

We stand in the middle of the street in between our houses.

"Goodbye, Katniss Everdeen."

"Goodbye, Peeta Mellark."

"See you tomorrow," He says.

"See you tomorrow." I repeat. He kisses my cheek, and walks to his house. I just stand there, grinning like an idiot, and walk to my house.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Again, I'm so sorry that it took me forever to write this chapter. It's some guy just broke me to pieces, and I was pretty bummed. How would you feel if the guy that you like finds out that you like him, and then the whole entire class, including said crush, makes fun of you for it! Unless you're a guy, then you would probably have different feelings since girls are more sensitive about this kind of stuff. ANYWAYS, I just I just thought of new ideas as I wrote. Lawl :P Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story, it's now complete! Review and tell me your thoughts on the story, if you liked it or not. Also, I just thought I should say this, I'm thinking about writing a sequel, that still takes place in 1949 and it's around Christmas. Very Madge/Gale and Katniss/Peeta. Hope you liked the story. Review! –Allison :)_


End file.
